One night of love
by Aurelian Empress
Summary: Angel goes back to Sunnydale to try and make Spike comeback with him to LA. Character death... dark... SLASH...AS


read at your own bloody RISK... all typos are mine.. i've no beta and I'm not planning on having it anytime soon... so if you've got a problem with it.. then don't read my work... capice?

Title: One night of love as death follows

Rating: NC-17

Pairings: Spangel

Author: A. Aurelius

Disclaimer: None of the Characters are mine, they're owned by Joss and WB.

Spoilers: BTVS 3,

Warning: DARK, Character death

Summary: Angel goes back to Sunnydale to try and make Spike comeback with him to LA.

Angel was standing on the front porch of the house he swore he'd never visit again. But now, here he stood in the doorway of the former love of his life. Taking a deep breath, instead of smelling the night and along with other scents, he smells his favored childe.

'Why the hell do I smell him in here?' Angel thought.

He was about to raise his knuckles to the door to know when the door swung open. Dawn was equally shocked to see Angel standing in the doorway.

"Um… Dawn." Angel acknowledge before looking ahead of her and seeing Spike walking back and forth with boxes and things in both hands. "What's Spike doing there?"

Dawn shifted her weight from foot to foot, she didn't want to lie to Angel then again she didn't want Buffy to get mad at her. Taking a deep breath, she forced out a smile and lied, "He's helping us with the preparations for the big fight."

Looking at Dawn and taking in her posture and her scent, he knew she was lying, deciding to go along with it; he smiled at her and asked to talk to Spike.

"Can I talk to him?" Angel asked, looking around.

Dawn looked hesitant before moving to the side, letting Angel come in.

"Na, we'll just talk outside." Angel declined.

When Spike saw Angel from the door, his eyes lit up and almost seemed hopeful, but hearing the slayers voice made the glow from his face disappear.

"Spike, get your ass here. There are still a lot of things you should do!" Buffy yelled.

Spike's shoulder's visibly sagged and a frown drew across his face as he bowed down and ignored Angel, making his way back to Buffy.

"But Buffy, Angel's here and he wanted to talk to him." Dawn argued.

Within moments, Buffy was rushing to the living room with a smile on her face; shooing Dawn to the kitchen where all the people seemed to be gathered.

"So, what brings you here?" her voice lost the edge that she had before when she was yelling for Spike.

Angel cringed, how could the one he used to love came to be like this woman? Taking a breath to talk, he smelled Spike all over her and a distinct smell of fear that can only come from his favored one.

"I… I came here to talk to Spike. I heard that there's a big battle coming." Angel lied; the real reason he came there was because he wanted to take him back to LA, to keep him there to make sure that he won't get harm in the fight against The First.

"Oh," Buffy looked disappointed, "He's busy. He's got a lot of things to do, the big fight is tomorrow."

"I really need to talk to him." Angel said calmly, he took another whiff to make sure he's right. It was then when his sense of smell was assaulted by the essence of his favored one on Buffy. "You're sleeping with him." Angel stated not looking at Buffy.

Buffy was slack jawed. Snapping her mouth close, she defended aggressively, "I'm not sleeping with Sp… whoever you think I'm sleeping with!"

Buffy's raised voice attracted the people's attention and all peeked into the living room where Buffy was face to face with a calm vampire.

"How dare you come into my home and accuse me of sleeping with another man?" Buffy's face red with anger.

Angel blinked once and gave Buffy one hard look before making his way towards the kitchen and pulling Spike along. The other potential slayer tried to block his way, but as a deep growl emanated from him, all the people there backed off except for Faith.

Faith was standing with her arms crossed over her chest looking bored. She let out a chuckle when all the people moved back, distancing themselves from the vampires, they were also a good foot away from where Faith stood.

Chuckling, Faith walked towards the two vampires. All were slightly shocked to see that no violent reaction was made when Faith placed her hand on Angel's back and ushered the two vampires out.

Outside, Faith glared at them and said in mock stern, "I am very disappointed in the two of you." her arms were crossed on her chest and he position was laid back.

Angel and Spike stood before Faith, both heads down as if two kids who has just gotten scolded by the principal.

"Now, the two of you head to the mansion now and enjoy your time together." Faith ordered as she turned on her heels and made her way back inside.

Angel and Spike quietly made their way back to the mansion at Crawford Street. Angel could still smell the fear coming off in waves from Spike. It worried him much, why would Spike be scared of him? His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts until they reached the mansion.

The mansion was eerily quiet when they got in. Angel was right behind Spike contemplating whether to hit Spike on the head and take him back to LA unconscious or talk to him and convince him to go back with him.

Spike headed directly to the big couch by the fireplace and curled up there, eyeing the dark space. Angel looked at Spike sympathetically then headed to light up the fire. Once the fire was up and burning, Angel took his place beside Spike.

"Angel I…"

"Spike…"

They both said at the same time.

"You first then…" Spike said as he settled on the far end of the couch.

Angel frowned but then didn't move to follow, "I didn't come here for Buffy…"

"Kinda figured that out already, Angel."

Angel gave Spike a burdened look then continued, "I came here to ask you if you maybe wanted to come back with me to LA."

This startled Spike, but he tried his best to hide the shock. When Spike gave no violent response, Angel felt confident that there's a chance that Spike would come.

"I was kinda hoping that if you'd agree, then we'll leave right now." Angel said, wishing hard that Spike would go with him.

Spike eyed Angel warily, he wanted so much to just go with Angel and leave the bitch of a slayer behind, but he promised that he'd stay and fight with them. "Angel, I'm sorry, even if I wanted to, I can't I made a promise to stay and help."

Angel was devastated. He had tears streaming down his eyes. He knew very well that there's little to no chance that Spike would survive the fight. He knows it because Cordy saw it in her visions. He wanted to take Spike away with him and live together in Los Angeles, but Spike couldn't, all because of a slut of a slayer who lays her legs spread open as often as she slays.

Still with tears down his face, he launched at Spike and devoured the younger vampire's mouth. Their bodies pressed together tightly that not even a fly could go in between. Angel's hands were all over Spike's body as he kissed Spike with all that he is. Cradled between Spike's legs, Angel rocked his hips making delicious friction for their hardened members.

Spike's hands were wrapped tightly around Angel's neck as was his legs. Holding Angel as tightly as he can, refusing to admit at the moment that this will possibly their last time together.

"I love you, Angel." Spike whispered.

"I love you too, William." Angel whispered back as he slipped in one slick finger inside Spike.

Angel continued to stretch Spike's pucker and soon, Spike was asking, begging for more.

"I need you Angel. Give it to me now!" Spike demanded.

Angel complied, lubing up his hardened member, he positioned the head against Spike's lubed hole before slowly pushing in. It was as if his whole body was burning from the tightness that was Spike. Angel wanted to just pound Spike into the couch, but he wanted their last time to be memorable.

Slowly pushing in, Angel took Spike's lips to his and kissed the younger vampire with all that he is. Letting the unspoken things between them for centuries of time apart be said through the soul breaking goodbye kiss.

"I'll always love you, Angel." Spike whispered breathlessly as Angel was buried deep inside him.

"I know, baby, I know… I'll always love you too Will." Angel replied, his voice not hiding the tears now flowing freely from his eyes and dripping to the face of an angel below him. Their love making lasted the whole night and both vampires lay spooned together facing the fire, knowing that sooner or later both of them would be among the dust that's blown along with the wind.

Neither vampire cared that Faith was standing before them and looking at them sympathetically. Angel had tears flowing down his angelic face as Spike smiled sadly at his lover.

"We'll be together soon enough, luv." Spike said sadly with a sad smile across his face.

"Angel, you'd better leave now. In three hours we'll be attacking." Faith said as she walked over the two vampires and encased them in a tight embrace.

Angel wiped his teary face and forced a smile. "I love you." He said before kissing Spike, saying good bye and promising that they'll be together soon.

Angel just reached Hyperion when he felt the gut wrenching pain in his stomach that he was blinded by the pain. He didn't know whether he passed out or what but he saw Spike standing before him in the patch of sunlight, smiling. He knew then that his lover had died.

End


End file.
